


Let's go home

by specsi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specsi/pseuds/specsi
Summary: Sometimes Oikawa can't take it anymore and runs away. He always manages to find his way home though.*explicit language





	Let's go home

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some completely unoriginal Iwaoi short fic, because I'm trash and that's that.

“Oikawa!” Matsukawa called out despite the itch in his throat. He turned around, waving with a flashlight, hoping to see something through the dark and the bushes.

The park was empty, of course. Why wouldn’t it be at this time of the night? Matsukawa sighed and checked his phone once again but saw no new messages. 

He could only hear the sound of gravel as he walked down the path towards a lake in the middle of the park. 

“Oikawa!” he called out once again even though he knew he wouldn’t get any answer.

They should have known better, really. Oikawa has been acting weird for some time now, to the point when it wasn’t only Iwaizumi noticing, but others as well. Their tries to make him talk weren’t successful though, so they assumed he would come to them when he was ready. Until today. 

The four of them met for the lunch period as usual. Mattsun and Makki struck up a conversation immediately, except this time Oikawa didn’t join. He was spacing out, staring off to a side most of the time. This caused Iwaizumi to stare at him the whole time. 

About half way into the lunch period the conversation stalled. It was replaced by awkward silence as Mattsun and Makki took to silent conversations in between the two of them while Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa harsher every minute.

“Oi, idiot! I’ve had enough. You better start talking now.” Iwaizumi finally broke the silence. 

“Huh?” Oikawa jumped in his spot before hurriedly flashing a smile towards his friends. “Talk about what Iwachan?” 

“Don’t play stupid. Something’s off and it’s been long enough.” Iwaizumi growled.

Mattsun and Makki threw them worried glances, wondering if they should intervene.

“Are you worried about me Iwachan?” Oikawa laughed, but it just sounded wrong. “Aww, there’s your inner softy showing up.” he crooned.

“Oikawa…” Iwaizumi growled at him, the frown on his face deepening.

“Nothing’s wrong.” Oikawa waved it off with his hand. “You’re being paranoid. I was only thinking about a new play we could use in the upcoming match if it works out.” he said, knowing that he had to tell at least a partial truth for Iwaizumi to believe him.

Oikawa then quickly jumped into explaining what exactly he wanted to try with Mattsun and Makki, effectively changing the topic. Iwaizumi’s frown haven’t eased however and his glare haven’t left Oikawa for a moment.

Soon after explaining the play, Oikawa excused himself, saying that he needed to finish something before the class and dashed off before anyone could stop him.

He seemed just out of their reach for the rest of the day and during training too. He was practising extra hard, except it seemed he always ended up on the other side of court as Iwaizumi. By the time practise was over, Iwaizumi was fed up with it.

“Oikawa!” he called out as he was leaving the club room, catching up with Oikawa.

“Huh?” Oikawa jumped in spot before turning around. He was sure he rushed out quickly enough, but apparently not.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Iwaizumi seethed while stumping his way to Oikawa.

“Ah, sorry. I forgot to tell you.” Oikawa flashed a too-bright smile and rubbed the back of his neck. “I need to be home earlier today. Family thing.” He waved and dashed off.

Iwaizumi only scoffed at that and stalked off towards his home. He thought about cornering Oikawa the next day and getting it out of him somehow, yet he couldn’t figure out what it was that could be the problem. He kept mulling it over for the rest of the walk, the dinner and the better part of that evening. At least until his phone started ringing.

He paused scoffing at his homework once he heard the sound. He wasn’t used to people calling him.

“Yes?” he said as he picked up the call.

“Hello, Iwaizumi-kun, sorry to call you this late.”

“Huh? Oh, that’s no problem at all.” he hesitated slightly upon hearing OIkawa’s mom.

“I was just wondering, is Tooru with you right now?” 

“No. He hurried back home after training.” Iwaizumi heard her breath catch. “Is everything alright?” 

“I- it’s probably nothing. I was just checking though, because he hasn’t come home yet and he hasn’t said anything. Do you maybe know where he could be? I can’t reach his phone.” Oikawa’s mom said, her voice wavering.

“I’m not sure.” Iwaizumi thought as he stood up from his chair. “Let me call the team and we’ll look for him.” 

“Thank you very much Iwaizumi-kun.” she sighed in relief. “I’ll let you know in case he would come home, okay?” 

“Okay.” Iwaizumi agreed before the call disconnected.

He scoffed and dashed downstairs, calling out to his parents and telling them he’ll be out. He put on his shoes hastily and grabbed his jacket before dashing down the street. He decided to walk the way back to school first, in case something happened to Oikawa on his way. Iwaizumi also called Makki and Mattsun, telling them about the situation when he neared the school.

They agreed to meet there and he decided to check the school gym while he waited, but the lights were off and it was empty. He returned back to the school gate and waited for Makki and Mattsun to appear. After a few minutes he couldn’t help himself and dialed Oikawa again with no results. 

Once the three of them met, they decided to separate and each look through different part of the town, searching for Oikawa in the places he could have gone to. 

It was getting late, but they haven’t managed to find him yet. That’s how Matsukawa ended up walking through the park, waving a flashlight at the bushes. His throat itched and he was cold but everyone was worried and he didn’t want to go home before they knew where Oikawa was.

“Oikawa!” he called out once again, even though he was pretty sure he’d get nothing in response.

“Oikawa!” he called again as he rounded a corner and headed towards the lake in the middle of the park.

It would sure be easier if it wasn’t so dark. Maybe that’s why he hasn’t noticed the figure sitting by the lake until he came quite close.

“Huh? Oikawa?” He hurried towards the figure, recognizing the mess of brown hair and the jacket clinging around his shoulders.

Oikawa flinched in his spot, startled, and frantically wiped at his face before turning towards Mattsun.

“Huh? Mattsun? What are you doing here?” he asked, faking a cheer in his voice.

“You really are an idiot.” Mattsun said as he walked towards him and set down, looking towards the lake. “Everyone was worried about you, you know.”

“Sorry.” Oikawa said, the smile slipping from his face. “I just needed some time to think, I suppose.”

Mattsun hummed in response. Oikawa leaned slightly on his shoulder as they sat in silence.

“I love him.” Oikawa said after a while.

“I know.” Mattsun responded and reached his arm backwards to hug Oikawa. It didn’t take long for the tears to stain his shirt.

“Let’s go home, Oikawa.”

____  
The next day Oikawa received a relieved smile and then a slap over the back of his head. For running away and worrying everyone like a dumbass, he was told. Things went back to normal from there and everyone was happy to settle back into the old routines.

The team practised hard to prepare for the Spring Tournament while classes were becoming more difficult to keep up with and Oikawa still clung himself to Iwaizumi the same way he always used to. 

The time flew by before they could notice and the tournament was over. They lost.

Oikawa walked next to Iwaizumi on their way home, except instead of turning towards his house, he just continued on walking towards Iwaizumi’s.

“Oi, idiot. You’re going the wrong way.” Iwaizumi grumbled.

“Nah, I better stay with Iwachan today, so he doesn’t get all gloomy and grumpy.” Oikawa grinned and jumped away before getting a punch to his shoulder.

“I’m not getting neither gloomy nor grumpy dumbass.” Iwaizumi growled.

“Because I’ll be there to cheer you up!” Oikawa cheered and turned towards Iwaizumi’s house before Iwaizumi had a chance to argue some more.

That’s how they ended up in Iwaizumi’s room, Oikawa sprawled on the bed and Iwaizumi sitting on his chair behind the table.

Oikawa sighed before realizing it would be loud enough for Iwaizumi to hear.

“What are you thinking?” Iwaizumi asked, spinning to look at Oikawa.

“Nothing mu-” Oikawa started but was cut short when he caught the glance from Iwaizumi. He sighed again. “I just.. What now?” 

“What do you mean what now?” Iwaizumi asked, hoping Oikawa wasn’t talking about what he was talking about. Iwaizumi didn’t think he was ready for that talk right now, but then when would he be?

“I mean,” Oikawa paused and drew in a shaky breath. “High school is almost over. I- Have you thought of what you’re going to do then?” he asked and suddenly he couldn’t stop his hands from fidgeting.

“I-” Iwaizumi sighed. “I have, a little.”

“And?”

“And? What about you?” Iwaizumi shot back.

“I asked first.” Oikawa grumpled.

“Exactly.” 

“Uh, I have some offers... from Universities.” Oikawa let out hesitantly.

“Any that you like?” Iwaizumi asked, trying to mask the weird tone in his voice.

“A... few. I haven’t chosen yet thought.” Oikawa admits.

“You mean you’re waiting to see what I chose.” Iwaizumi said, his eyes locked on Oikawa while Oikawa looked off to the side.

“Idiot. Don’t choose your school based on me.” Iwaizumi said, but he got up and went to sit on the bed, next to lying Oikawa.

“Not only based on you.” Oikawa grumbled, then sighed before continuing. “I just don’t want to be too far away.” he said so quietly that Iwaizumi wondered for a bit whether he heard it or just imagined it, but then Oikawa moved his head into Iwaizumi’s lap.

“Don’t worry about it dumbass.” Iwaizumi flicked his forehead before running his hands through Oikawa’s hair. “We won’t be.”

_____

They ended up going to Tokyo. Different universities, but close enough to share a flat. Mattsun and Makki came too, though they were a little further away in the city. 

When the topic of where to live came up, it wasn’t even a question. At least not for Iwaizumi. He started looking at two bedroom flats and when Oikawa asked about, something straining in his voice, Iwaizumi only said ‘Well, someone has to make sure you don’t die the first week after moving out,’ and that was that.

When they finally managed to get all their boxes into the shoe-box flat, they fell onto the tiny, creaky, uncomfortable couch, tired and somewhat overwhelmed. This flat was their home now and even though the walls were ugly yellowish white, the kitchen was too small for more than one person at a time, the bathroom had terrible lightning and their rooms were cramped, it felt like home.

Soon enough they fell into a comfortable routine. Iwaizumi cooks so Oikawa cleans. They tidy everything properly on Sundays. Oikawa stays up late and makes sure to check Iwaizumi fell asleep before he goes to his own bed and Iwaizumi wakes up early and makes sure Oikawa is up and eating breakfast before Iwaizumi leaves to classes. It works for them.

It was just another ordinary morning for them when the water boiled and Iwaizumi poured it into two cups.

“Oikawa!” he called and carried the cups to the table.

Soon enough Oikawa stumbleed out of the door to his bedroom wiping at his eyes. He mumbled something vaguely resembling a ‘good morning’ before plopping himself down into a chair opposite of Iwaizumi and taking the first sip of his coffee.

Their mornings are usually quiet. It takes a while even for Oikawa to wake up and Iwaizumi gladly enjoys the moments of silence before his day starts.

“What are you doing today?” Oikawa asked offhandedly as he went to grab a portion of eggs for breakfast, waiting for him on the counter.

“I have a study session in the afternoon, why?” Iwaizumi asked, his sight set on Oikawa in suspicion.

“Oh, nothing.” Oikawa shrugged. “Just that I’ll probably do some late training, so you don’t have to wait for me with dinner or anything.”

Iwaizumi hummed in response. “Don’t stay too long.” he said before leaving the flat for classes.

He was kind of disappointed at that, though he would never admit it. Their dinners together were starting to be less and less frequent even though they lived in the same place and Iwaizumi somehow found it a hard pill to swallow. He had to, though. Oikawa had his own life after all that didn’t necessary only include Iwaizumi.

The day has rolled by faster than either of them would like. Iwaizumi soon found himself back home after his study session with a take-out and a bland action movie playing on the TV. The flat was somehow too quiet and there was suddenly too much space on the uglyass couch. The take-out didn’t taste as good as he remembered from the last time they ordered it with Oikawa on a Friday. 

Iwaizumi sighed, wondering if this is how it would be like more often than not. Throughout the years, Oikawa became such a constant presence in his life that now, he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do on his own. Maybe he needed some space to figure it out.

Oikawa did stay in the gym for late training, even though the rest of the team had already gone home. By the time he needed to leave as the gym was official closed hours ago, he still didn’t want to go home and instead decided to go for a run.

The streets were already dark as it was getting quite late. He didn’t have a route planned, so he just ran and took turns however he felt like it. Which meant he ran the opposite way of home and inevitably ended up on the other side of the city.

Upon realizing how far he managed to get, Oikawa paused and let out a sigh. Despite that, he still didn’t want to go back home and with another glance around he recognized the street. It wasn’t often that he came here but it was often enough. 

Oikawa walked down and rounded the corner, then walked towards one of the apartment buildings. He searched the bells and felt relieved when he found the names he was looking for. He rang shortly and hoped he wasn’t overstepping too much.

“Yes?” a sleepy voice came from the speaker next to the bells.

“Hi. Uh, I-”

“Oikawa?” the voice cut him off before he could say much. “Hold on, I’m coming down.”

The speaker rustled and disconnected before Oikawa could have said anything more. Oikawa huffed and stepped away, not liking the idea of waiting outside.

It seemed like an eternity to Oikawa before the door opened.

“Oikawa? What are you doing here?” 

“Hi, Mattsun.” Oikawa smiled. “I did some late training and then I went for a run and before I realized it I was here and so I thought…” he rambled.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” Matsukawa asked with a sigh, rubbing his eyes as he stepped out the door and closer to Oikawa.

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa said, the smile slipping from his face, casting his sight downwards. “I didn’t want to go home yet.”

“Why? Did something happen?” Mattsun asked, the crease on his forehead deepening.

“No, it’s just… Iwaizumi- I-” Oikawa tried putting together a coherent thought, but he soon gave up and his shoulders slumped.

“I know.” Mattsun sighed as he stepped towards Oikawa and hugged him tight.

It took a moment before Oikawa’s breathing evened out and by then Mattsun’s shirt was wet with tears.

“Let’s go home Oikawa.” he said, rubbing Oikawa’s back.

“I don’t want to.” Oikawa hiccuped and clinged onto Mattsun tighter.

“Iwaizumi is worried, you know.” Mattsun started carefully, taking note of how Oikawa stiffened. “‘He’s been running around the town looking for you and probably called every person that has ever met you asking if they knew where you are. I texted him when you came so he would know you’re alright, but you need to come home.” Mattsun said, prying himself away from Oikawa.

“He- he was worried?” Oikawa asked in disbelief.

“Of course he was, dumbass.” Mattsun said and ruffled Oikawa’s hair. “He cares about you more than you think. And he doesn’t deserve this, you know that. Let’s go home.” 

_____

The way back home was mostly quiet as Oikawa felt the tiredness creeping in on him. He leaned onto Mattsun’s shoulder on the train and tried to keep his eyes open as best as he could. However, they were standing in front of the door to his flat sooner than he would like.

He sighed as he got out the key, unlocked and pushed the door open, stepping into the dark hall. He was followed by Mattsun who pushed him further into the flat and closed the door behind them.

“Huh? Oikawa?” The light in the living room turned on and Iwaizumi stumbled into the hallway.

He rubbed his eyes which had dark circles underneath them. His hair clothes were a mess. He glanced between Oikawa and Mattsun, and let out a relieved sigh.

“Thanks Mattsun,” he said. “You can take my bed for the night.” Iwaizumi nodded his head towards his room.

“No problem.” Mattsun gave him a small smile and a pat on his shoulder before going into Iwaizumi’s room and leaving the two of them alone.

“Iwachan-” Oikawa started quietly but got cut off by Iwaizumi throwing his arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug.

“Dumbass.” he grumbled but pressed his face into the crook of Oikawa’s neck so he wouldn’t see it.

“Aww. Were you worried about me?” Oikawa said, trying to make it sound like teasing.

“Of course I was, idiot. I thought something might have happened to you.” Iwaizumi said in response and tightened his hold on Oikawa. “Don’t fucking do this to me.” he sighed.

“I’m sorry, Iwachan.” Oikawa’s voice trembled as he brought his arms up to hug Iwaizumi back.

_____

Iwaizumi was woken up by sizzling noises coming from behind him. He was about to roll around and go back to sleep when he realized he wasn’t in his bed. His bed wasn’t this close to the kitchen. It wasn’t this short and uncomfortable. He groaned and sat up, his back protesting from spending the night on the couch. He rubbed his face and walked into the kitchen.

“I’m getting too old for this.” Iwaizumi grumbled as he went for the tap and poured himself a glass of water.

“Good morning Iwa-chan.” Oikawa cheered, standing next to the stove.

“Morning.” Iwaizumi responded and put the glass away. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m making pancakes. You like those, right?” Oikawa put another pancake on a plate from the pan.

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi sighed and went to sit down at the table as Oikawa handed him a plate. “Thanks.”

“No problem Iwa-chan. Hope you’ll like it.” Oikawa cheered, though his smile faltered at points.

“Hm.” Iwaizumi hummed. “Don’t burn down the kitchen.”

“Mean Iwa-chan!” Oikawa squeaked but kept careful watch over the pan.

Soon after Mattsun walked out of Iwaizumi’s room and joined them for breakfast. The three of them ate together at the table, but it was too quiet for anyone’s comfort. 

“Well, thank you for breakfast, but I should be on my way.” Mattsun said, standing up from the table.

“No problem. See you soon Mattsun.” Oikawa smiled and took the plates to the sink.

Iwaizumi got up after Mattsun and followed him into the hallway.

“Thank you.” Iwaizumi said as Mattsun put on his shoes.

“It’s okay. I’m glad I could help.” Mattsun responded but paused before leaving. “It will be okay, just talk to him.” 

“I know. I will.” Iwaizumi nodded. “Thank you Mattsun.”

Matsuwaka smiled before patting Iwaizumi on the shoulder and leaving back home. Iwaizumi sighed before returning back to the livingroom and sitting down on the couch. He let his head fall back on the couch and his eyes closed. He felt the couch dip next to him and turned his head to look at Oikawa.

“Iwa-chan, are you mad?” Oikawa asked, his face blank but his eyes looked like those of a kicked puppy. He was sitting too far from Iwaizumi.

“Dumbass.” Iwaizumi sighed. “I’m not mad.”

Oikawa looked over Iwaizumi’s expression carefully. “You look mad though.” he grumbled, casting his sight downwards.

“Oi, is this what the breakfast was about? You never cook anything.” Iwaizumi pointed out and took the silence as a yes. “I’m not mad Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi sighed. “I just wish you’d talk to me instead of making me worry like that.”

“I’m sorry.” Oikawa blurted, his lower lip trembling.

“It’s okay.” Iwaizumi paused. “Come here.”

Oikawa hesitated only a moment before scooting over and leaning against Iwaizumi, who rested his arm on Oikawa’s back and hugged him.

“Talk to me Oikawa, what is it?” Iwaizumi asked after a while.

“I don’t really want to talk about it. I’m sorry.” 

“Oikawa-”

“Later?” Oikawa interrupted before Iwaizumi could persuade him to talk. There was no way he could talk about this. Ever. “Please, let’s just leave it for today.” He hoped Iwaizumi wouldn’t have the heart to push him on it.

“Okay. Later.” Iwaizumi sighed and hugged OIkawa a little tighter.

_____

Things have returned to normal after that, as they always did. They didn’t really have that much time together afterwards, or the timing didn’t seem right. Oikawa had his hands full with volleyball and Iwaizumi with his studies. Though they agreed to always meet at least for dinner.

That’s how they ended up squished together on their tiny couch, eating take-out that shouldn’t be as good as it was and watching some new alien movie that Iwaizumi wasn’t bothered to pay attention to. Instead he decided to pay attention to the look on Oikawa’s face as he was completely lost in whatever Iwaizumi was supposed to be watching.

“I know my face is beautiful, but you should be watching the movie Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said, turning his face to Iwaizumi.

“The movie is just as boring as your ugly face Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi huffed, his eyes darting away.

“Are you sure?” Oikawa chuckled, pushing a little closer to Iwaizumi.

“Shut up and watch the damn movie.” Iwaizumi dead-panned.

“Rude. You’re no fun Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said with his whiny voice before turning back to the movie.

Iwaizumi hasn’t realized how, but when the movie finished, he was still engrossed in the feeling of OIkawa’s hair on his neck as Oikawa’s head was tucked underneath his chin.

“This was nice. We should watch more alien movies Iwa-chan. It’s been so long since the last time we’ve done this.” Oikawa said jokingly but there was something more in his voice and he made no effort to pull away.

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi sighed, unable to find it in himself to protest.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa started after a moment of hesitation. “Could I stay the night with you, like we used to?”

“Yeah.”

_____

The finals were drawing nearer and both Oikawa and Iwaizumi found themselves lost in studying more than they’d like to. They were spending more time in the library, study groups and tutoring sessions, which put a halt to their shared dinners and movie nights.

“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi calls as he gathers his stuff into the backpack, going through all his books and notes.

“Hm?” Oikawa peeked his head out from his room, glasses sitting on his nose and his hair a mess.

“I have a study session with Yachi after class, so I’ll be coming home late.” Iwaizumi said over his shoulder, scurrying around the flat to find his keys.

“Again?” Oikawa asked, leaving his bedroom. “You’re spending an awful lot of time with her, you know.” he frowned and crossed his arms.

“Huh? We’re studying for the exam.” Iwaizumi said, pausing his search and carefully looking over Oikawa’s expression instead. “What’s bad about it suddenly?” 

“Nothing,” Oikawa sighed. “I just thought we could take a little break today and watch a movie or something instead.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought you would have plans for the evening as usual? Aren’t you going out with that girl you mentioned?” Iwaizumi asked, not quite understanding the shift in Oikawa’s behaviour.

“Yeah, I might.” Oikawa plastered on a smile. “We haven’t planned anything today, but it sounds nice. Don’t worry if I’m late then.” he waved his hand at Iwaizumi and quickly retreated back into the room.

At one point, Iwaizumi started mentioning a specific girl he was studying with more often. He hasn’t said anything specific, but Oikawa had his suspicions, so he came up with an excuse himself. It was easier that way.

So when enough time passed and Oikawa got fed up with his textbooks, he took his gym bag and head out from the flat back to the university campus as his usual for the past couple of Friday nights.

He reached the gym on autopilot, changed without paying it much attention, set up the net and did a couple of warm-up exercises before taking out the cart of volleyballs and throwing himself into the practice.

He went through about every practice drill he could do on his own, cleaning up the balls back into the cart multiple times before starting again. Finally he moved onto practising his serves, emptying the cart, cleaning it up again and thinking he could do just a little more before starting again.

_____

When Iwaizumi returned to the flat, Oikawa wasn’t home. That was to be expected, though it still didn’t feel right. Iwaizumi ate dinner, cleaned up and finished some more school stuff before settling into bed. He checked his phone once again just to see that Oikawa hasn’t called or texted and sighed before trying to fall asleep.

It ended up being more difficult than he thought it would and after a couple of hours of rolling around in his bed Iwaizumi gave up and went to get another glass of water. He decided to check his phone again. After seeing the combination of early morning hours and no new messages, he began to worry.

Iwaizumi tried calling Oikawa a few times because he was supposed to be home, or at least let him know where he was, but Oikawa hasn’t picked up. Every time he went out he would either be back at this point, or leave a message for Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi grumbled and pulled on the first clothes he saw that weren’t his pajamas, grabbed his keys and bolted out of the flat in no time. He wandered around, thinking of where Oikawa could possibly be when he realized he was near Oikawa’s university campus and the lights in the gym were on.

Iwaizumi stretched his step and by the time he reached the door he was almost running. He dashed through the door, down the corridor, passed the locker rooms and towards the courts from where he could hear the sound of ball hitting the floor.

“Oikawa?!” Iwaizumi called as he saw Oikawa getting ready for another serve.

“Huh? Iwa-chan?” Startled Oikawa jerked towards the door and the ball he threw up fell down in front of him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Iwaizumi breathed out, anger flaring inside of him.

“I was just doing some late practice. What are you doing here?” Oikawa asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You weren’t picking up your phone. Do you have any idea of what time is it?” Iwaizumi growled before rubbing his hands on his face.

“I guess I got lost in the practice. Sorry Iwa-chan. But I’m okay.” Oikawa said, his sight casting downwards.

Iwaizumi walked towards Oikawa, taking careful note of his expression. “What is it you’re not telling me?” he asked.

“Huh?”

“There’s something going on with you and it isn’t stress over the finals, or school, or volleyball, or a girlfriend. What is it?” Iwaizumi asked, his eyes locked on Oikawa’s.

“Were you worried about me Iwa-chan?” Oikawa said, but his voice missed the usual cheer. “It’s really nothing though.” he waved it off with his hand.

“Of course I was worried.” Iwaizumi huffed before his eyes narrowed. “And you should really stop trying to lie to me.”

“I’m not lying- I-” Oikawa started but he deflated with a sigh and his eyes shifted downwards. “I can’t tell you.”

“You can tell me anything.” Iwaizumi countered before pulling OIkawa into a hug. “Stop running away from me, Tooru. Please.” He sighed, gripping Oikawa tightly.

“I won’t,” Oikawa exhaled and burrowed his face in Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“Good.”

They stood in silence together, neither of them moving a tiny bit.

“Let’s go home.”

_____


End file.
